KaRe no jutsu
by BadWeebFics
Summary: Oneshot. KaixRei SasukexNaruto. Naruto and Beyblade crossover. Rei and Kai go to a convention, and meet some very familiar friends. You might even say, they have the same costume.


Suri: I invited Sasuke and Naruto for this..and..where are they?

Rei:Um...(blush)

Kai: (whistles suspiciously)

Suri: Boys...Do _you _know?

Rei: Erm...

Kai: Ahh...

Suri: BOYS!

Kai and Rei: CLOSET!

Suri: (gets sladgehammer) Here comes the fanservice no jutsu...

NOTE: I do not own any anime/mangas in this story.

* * *

**KaRe no Jutsu**

"Kai!"

"What?"

"Put on your headband!"

"Why?"

Rei shook his head,his hair now spiked and temporarily dyed blond. "It's proof we're cosplaying as members of Squad seven! It ties the costume together!" Kai shook his full-blue-black hair. "Fine." He twisted the headband on carefully. "I am Uzamaki Naruto! Hawah!" Rei yelled. "..." Kai stared at him, raising an eyebrow.

"And you are Uchiha Sasuke! Hyah!"

Kai grinned. "Where are Tyson and Max? We have to leave any minute now." Rei walked over to the bottom of the staircase. "YO! EDWARD! ALPHONSE! GET YOUR ALCHEMIC BUTTS DOWN HERE!" The two boys ran down the stairs. They were dressed as the original full-human Edward and Alphonse Elric from fullmetal alchemist.

Tyson had his hair dyed blonde like Rei's, and had his ponytail in a braid. Max's hair was slightly darker, and was gelled down to make it seem different. "Okay, let's go!" Rei smiled and nodded. "C'mon "Sasuke", get a move on!"

Okay, Kai did have a crush on Rei. But just a little one. Not a big deal. Nope. His fingers skimmed the cool plastic of the faux ninja shiruken on his belt. He had to admit, there was an uncanny likeness between him and Sasuke. They were both quiet, lonley guys who had a heart underneath it all.

And Kai had a plan.

The four of them were going to an anime convention, cosplaying as some of the most popular anime characters in the book. As much as Kai tried, he could _not _do fire style jutsu. No matter what. Rei, to him, could perfectly execute sexy-no-jutsu without even doing anything.

Okay, maybe more than a crush.

In fact, he thought of Rei as the definition of sexiness. And to the fangirls...well, BAM, he wished he could scream in their faces, "I've slept in the same bed as him!" Unfortunately, Rei never seemed like the gay type...He actually always seemed as the innocent type.

"What can I do...?" he whispered to himself.

"Kai! C'mon let's go!"

* * *

"Ohhh, yes! We have arrived! Make way for the Elric brothers!" 

"C'mon Rei, let's go find a stand with enough stuff to buy out." Kai suggested. Rei smiled, baring his perfect neko-jin teeth. "Okay!" Tyson was impressing little kids, making alchemy poses. "Max, make sure his head doesn't explode from that ego." Max grinned.

"Yes sir, Naruto, sir!"

* * *

Rei smiled as he looked at the Fruits Basket plushies. He gasped and smiled, holding up a kitty-kyo plush. "Kai? Please?" Kai stared at it, and looked it square in the stitched eye. "Ahh...fine." Rei squealed and bought it (With Kai's money, hehe.) "Thank you, Kai!" 

Theywalked around for a few minutes. Until...

_Bam!_

Theysaw two confused-looking kids, about our age, not wearing any costumes. Just streetclothes. The younger was blonde, and the older one had ahood on.

"Oh, sorry..." Rei muttered. "Hn..." The older boy sneered. "Oh, don't mind him!" The younger one said excitedly. "He's just not for strangers!" Kai nodded, getting up, then helping Rei up.

He growled noticing the older of the two other boys copying him with the other. "Thank you." the blonde boy said to the elder, bowing respectfully and still maintaining a mischevious grin. Rei had his head low for some reason.

"Hey, you want to hang with us for a while?" The younger one asked, holding out his hand.Kailooked to Rei, who seemed to be just noticingthey-at least the three of them-were having a conversation. "Rei?" "Oh..sure! What are your names by the way?"

"Kyoto and Namaru."

They looked confused. He pointed to the elder. "Kyoto." He pointed to himself. "Namaru." The four started walking. Kyoto scoffed.

"He's just like you Kai!"

"Whatever."

Kai scoffed.

* * *

Kai scratched his head. He did not like akward situations. Especially when Rei was included in them. "Kai?" Rei queried at his peculiar silence. Well, more silence than usual at least. Kyoto and Namaru were in the bathroom, leaving Kai and Rei outside. And Kai _very _tempted. And let me tell you... 

It was NOT from thecosplaying girls. Definetely.

"You're awfully quiet now. Is something wrong?" Kai wished he could spill it all, but he was too nervous. He watched Rei's golden eyes, filled with concern, and gulped, unable to look away.

_Dammit, where are those two? What's taking themso long?_

Kai nearly said this aloud. "Kai..umm.." Rei stammered. "Yes?" Kai managed to say, in a slighly shaky tone. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you..."

Yesss...? "Mm-hmm..."

"Um..I..er..Like someone a lot. A guy."

Damn.

"You know him well...How do I tell him?"

Kai thought for a minute. He pondered what he said carefully, while still wondering what was taking the other two so long. "Oh, I know." "Yeah?" "C'mere." Rei slowly came closer.

"Pay attention."

And he kissed Rei. A quick, chaste kiss. But Rei had his answer. He paused. "Didmy advicehelp?" Kai asked.

Rei kissed him again.

"I just took it."

Meanwhile, two sets of eyes peered through the bathroom door, watching this unfold. One was blue, the other brown-red.

"Aww, ain't that cute, 'Kyoto'?"

"Can it, 'Namaru'."

"Okay,okay, Sasuke. Should we tell them?"

"No," 'Kyoto' said, removing his hood, revealing one of the Uchiha. "After all, Naru-chan, we look so cute together, no?"

**-End-**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
